O Fim do Mundo Como o Conhecemos
by A Rainha
Summary: Como você acha que os Winchester lidariam com um mundo apocalíptico cheio de zumbis? Tradução do Crossover de Resident Evil e Supernatural, do original de vballmania23


**Sem avisos dignos de nota: aconselhado para maiores de 13 anos, relatos de violência moderada, sem linguagem imprópria.**

**Como você acha que os Winchester lidariam com um mundo apocalíptico cheio de zumbis?**

**Tradução do Crossover de Resident Evil e Supernatural, do original de **vballmania23

**Nota do Autor:** Eu tinha isto salvo em meu computador e decidi mandar ver. A história é um pouco desconectada_ o jeito que eu escrevi tem mais a ver com uma coleção de rascunhos vagamente relacionados do que qualquer outra coisa. Então apenas considere cada parágrafo como uma história em si. Diga-me o que você acha, e vou considerar continuá-la se o ego de minha inspiração for alimentado. Por enquanto não tenho pretensões disso. O título foi tirado de uma música do REM (The End of the World as We Know It), e escrevi isto depois de assistir a trilogia de Resident Evil. Por favor, notifique qualquer problema com a trama, assim como ortografia e gramática.

**Nota da tradutora:** Achei este crossover de Supernatural e Resident Evil Trilogy tão bem sacado que acreditei ser digno do esforço da tradução. Caso encontrem algum problema com esta versão e o original, não hesitem em me comunicar (assim como problemas de gramática e ortografia). O autor gentilmente deu a permissão para a tradução, e fico muito feliz com a confiança que ele depositou nisso.

O FIM DO MUNDO COMO NÓS O CONHECEMOS

A primeira vez que eles encontraram um zumbi, o bicho tentou dar uma dentada no braço de Ruby. Dean pensa que isto é parte do carma, Sam diz que não é nada engraçado, e Ruby apenas praguejou e deu uma bofetada com as costas da mão no filho da puta do zumbi que quebrou o pescoço da coisa. Poucas horas depois, Ruby se foi e tudo que está em seu lugar é uma garota-zumbi descerebrada. Aparentemente, os demônios e vírus apocalíptico não se misturam bem. Ela foi ficando cada vez mais fraca, pouco antes apenas se revirando e cuspindo a fumaça preta que foi Ruby; em seguida, tenta arrebentar os irmãos Winchester. Dean não pode evitar o ímpeto de vingança que inunda seus sentidos enquanto ele atira no zumbi da ex-Ruby bem na cabeça.  
Sam e Dean não vão para a casa de Bobby há meses. Eles sabem que ele está trancafiado em segurança em uma isolada (e lacrada) casa de campo com as armas suficientes para armar um país pequeno e há outros, pessoas menos bem preparadas espalhadas por todo o país que precisam de ajuda. Nos primeiros dias, eles resgatam talvez um punhado. Depois disso, este número vai rapidamente decaindo. O Impala lidera um comboio de carros com todos os necessitados para a casa de Bobby. Eles sabem que o caçador não vai recusar aqueles que pedem ajuda. Depositam os sobreviventes e recarregam as armas e suprimentos, em seguida, voltam para a estrada. Bobby os abraça em despedida; ele sabe que eles não vão voltar se eles podem ajudar. Há um país cheio de mortos zumbis canibais lá fora, e eles pretendem derrubá-los. É como seu pai os ensinou, afinal.  
Dean chama Castiel cada noite por um mês todo, mas ele nunca recebe uma resposta. Todos eles desapareceram - anjos, demônios, espíritos, criaturas. O mundo sobrenatural apenas desapareceu. Sam pensa que eles estão mortos; Dean acha que eles estão apenas se escondendo. Sam tem a hipótese de que o vírus tenha um efeito adverso sobre o sobrenatural. Ruby foi banida de seu corpo depois de ser mordida, ressalta. Talvez funcione assim para os anjos também. E os espíritos provavelmente não têm a força para aparecer se os corpos ainda estão andando para cima e para baixo. Ele tem uma explicação (acha) para tudo, uma razão para cada criatura ou entidade que enfrentaram chutar o balde por causa do vírus. Dean está apenas agradecido que eles só tenham de lidar com os zumbis, por agora, e mantém um olho aberto para quaisquer sinais de retorno.  
Já faz um tempo desde o inicio do surto do vírus, e quase tudo morreu. O que outrora foram campos férteis e florestas são estéreis agora. Os lagos secaram, os peixes morreram, as plantas murcharam. Sam e Dean não foram para o litoral, no entanto, não sabem se os oceanos sobreviveram, mas eles não estão esperançosos. As terras em que eles viajam são estranhas agora, não é bem um deserto ainda, mas também nada perto do que costumava ser. No sul, eles imaginam, deve ser pior.  
Eles dirigiram por anos através do coração da América, limpando as cidades pequenas e paradas isoladas. Eles não vão perto de grandes cidades, apenas ainda - que é muito povoado, e há ainda zumbis de monte no país para se derrubar. Sam se ocupa em dirigir um caminhão tanque logo atrás do Impala. É absurdamente útil quando batem uma sucessão de cidades que já foram saqueadas por petróleo, e eles guardam pilhas de garrafas vazias no banco do passageiro para usar como Coquetel Molotov. Sam tenta convencer Dean que este deveria dirigir um caminhão para que eles tenham mais espaço para suprimentos e um lugar mais seguro para dormir. Dean desvia o olhar e adula sua garota, ignorando a poeira que cobre o carro e que polvilha o seu corpo. Ela aguentou tanto tempo, diz ele. Ela pode aguentar muito mais.  
Algumas semanas mais tarde, vão patrulhar em Chicago. Dean insiste que foi idéia do Sam, a esperança de que em uma cidade maior, haveria uma maior chance de sobrevivência. (Ele ainda se recusa a acreditar que todo mundo poderia estar morto. Dean não consegue ou se recusa a compreender o que é que significa "apocalipse".) Não estão mesmo a meio caminho antes do zumbis os afogarem. Sam é forçado a fazer um teto solar de improviso sobre o caminhão para fugir da cabine. Dean atira-lhe um pavio, ele embebe uma ponta no tanque e acende a outra antes de pular para o telhado do Impala. Dean dirige como um morcego escapando do inferno, mas Sam pode sentir a explosão em seus ossos quando ele se bate ao carro, agradecendo a toda divindade que ele conhece que zumbis não podem morder mais rápido do que Dean pode dirigir. Sam escuta Dean se gabar e fanfarronear sobre a explosão por uma semana, e não pergunta novamente sobre conseguir um carro diferente.  
Dean mantém uma pilha de mapas do estado no porta-luvas e um marcador vermelho. Sempre que limpam um lugar, ele desdobra cuidadosamente o mapa e o marca com um grande X vermelho. Sam nunca olha para os mapas, pois para ele, eles significam apenas uma outra cidade onde não há esperança de encontrar algum sobrevivente.  
Balas de verdade acabaram séculos atrás. Eles estão usando prata, ferro, tudo o que pode chegar às mãos deles e se pode derreter em balas. Às vezes eles até voltam até os corpos dos zumbis e retiram o metal para derreter e reutilizar. Na maioria das vezes, porém, eles só usam facões. As chamadas são mais próximas, os riscos maiores, mas pelo menos espadas não corram o risco de engripar ou ficar sem munição. Sam tentou fazer uma estaca ou lança em algumas ocasiões, mas nunca cabem no carro e quando ele amarrou-as no topo elas apenas caíam.  
Eles têm um rádio amador no banco traseiro do Impala. Quando o rádio crepita à vida com uma voz humana, os dois irmãos pulam de alegria. A mão de Sam treme quando ele clica no botão de walkie-talkie e responde. Fora de seu campo de visão, Dean por sua vez parece tão ansioso quanto. As pessoas do outro lado quase choram de alegria - eles também pensavam que ninguém mais estava vivo lá fora. Incredulidade é substituída pela esperança, então, por um desejo irresistível de se encontrar. Eles rapidamente trocam coordenadas, decidem sobre um local de encontro. É uma estirada até a antiga fazenda perto das outras pessoas, mas Sam e Dean têm um carro, enquanto os outros estavam caminhando pelo deserto.  
A fazenda está abandonada quando chegam, e Dean rapidamente silencia o ronronar do motor do Impala. Sam ainda se pergunta como seu irmão consegue manter seu carro em tão boas condições. Ela está se saindo melhor do que qualquer um dos irmãos, Dean nunca a deixa sem peças de reposição para remendá-la de volta num todo. Eles silenciosamente deslizam para fora do carro através da janela (porque em um mundo pós-apocalíptico, não custa ser paranóico e as portas ainda rangem) e agem como batedores, armas carregadas em uma mão enquanto a outra gira um facão. Eles vasculham a fazenda de cima para baixo, mas não há sinais de vida. Eles se sentam na varanda para esperar. Uma hora depois, Dean está mastigando o freio e Sam está ficando preocupado. Duas horas, e voltar para o carro.  
Dean não quer mais nada a ver com os sobreviventes desaparecidos, mas Sam consegue convencê-lo a, pelo menos, varrer a área onde estes teriam forçosamente viajado. Eles tomam quase todo o caminho até a próxima cidade antes de tropeçar em um grupo isolado de zumbis. Ambos os irmãos são sombrios enquanto os retalham e queimam os corpos. Os sobreviventes relataram cinco pessoas no seu grupo, eles mataram vinte e um zumbis. "Vinte e um a menos, 6 bilhões a mais para encarar."  
Dean mantém o seu mapa de cidades; Sam cria um escore de mortes. Ambos precisam de algo para manter suas esperanças, para mostrar que a diferença está sendo feita de uma maneira ou de outra. Sam pondera que quando (se) encontram sobreviventes, eles querem ter uma estimativa aproximada de quantos zumbis estão faltando. A contagem não é perfeita, é claro. Sam só pode chutar os números de todos os zumbis que eles mataram antes de começar a contagem, e que e meio que estimar as mortes em sua série infame em Chicago. Apesar disso, Sam trabalha diligentemente para registrar tudo que pode. Quando se tem tempo para queimar os corpos, ele anota o número e a localização exata, então toma uma estimativa aproximada da data. Dean só balança a cabeça e continua com seus mapas.  
Quando a contagem de Sam chega a mil, eles tiram o dia de folga. Eles se empanturram de rações e bebem um pouco de bebida cuidadosamente racionada de Dean. Aparentemente, a primeira coisa que as pessoas procuram durante o apocalipse é o álcool, porque é quase impossível encontrar algum. Nenhum deles bebe o suficiente para justificar uma ressaca de amanhã, mas como um tonto Sam canta karaoke para uma multidão invisível, Dean senta e pensa que talvez o apocalipse encontrou apenas um mau representante.  
( "Só faça isso, Dean.") Era apenas uma rotina de limpar - apenas algumas cidadezinhas agrícolas onde estavam indo parar mais e re-abastecimento para antes de sair para peixes maiores. ("Você sabe que eu não posso, Sammy.") Deveria ter sido rápido e simples, deveria ter sido nada comparado a outros lugares que já tinham detonado. ("Você sabe o que vai acontecer comigo se você não fizer") Nenhum dos irmãos vai admitir isso, mas ambos sabem que ficaram convencidos. Eles se separaram, rastrearam de maneira bem meia-boca, e colocaram-se de costas para áreas potencialmente perigosas. ("Maldição! Eu não vou atirar meu próprio irmão!") Como resultado, Sam foi mordido.  
Dean não - não pode - atirar no seu irmãozinho. Sam entende, mas faz prometer que Dean vai se livrar de seu corpo uma vez que ele estiver morto. Não sou eu, Dean. Você viu eles. Eles não têm memória, não têm emoções. Eles estão comendo máquinas. Quando eu for, apenas - apenas atire nele antes que ele possa comê-lo. Prometa-me. (Dean não disse nada, mas a arma escondida entre suas coxas enquanto dirige está carregada com duas balas.) Sam fica pior enquanto Dean dirige- apenas dirige, em qualquer lugar, por todo lugar, em outro lugar. Ele não pára de falar, tentando que Sam responda. Por volta da sexta hora, Sam está alucinando e Dean está lutando para manter-se inteiro. Isto não é como eles planejavam.  
A sexta hora engatinha para sétima hora, depois oito horas e nove. As alucinações de Sam acabaram e ele caiu em um estado de transe. Dean teme o que poderia ser. Ele volta a uma cidade que já limparam e arrasta Sam para um motel. Eles dormiam no carro, por séculos, mas ele acha que ambos merecem um descanso em uma cama de verdade. Dean está tão cansado – por se preocupar, por de dirigir, por sobreviver, que ele só chega até a segunda cama e cai no sono. Talvez ele vá morrer, talvez não. Ele não pode realmente encontrar a força de vontade para se importar.  
Dean acorda vivo, não foi mordido, e esperançoso. Os olhos de Sam estão fechados, outro sinal de que não há nenhuma mudança. Dean vagueia pelo quarto do hotel, dá uma rápida caminhada fora. Ele encontra um baralho de cartas e tenta jogar paciência, mesmo que o sete de copas e o dois de espadas estejam faltando. Ele constrói um castelo de cartas, em seguida, desenha um alvo na parede para atirar facas. Ele zapeia a estática na televisão, a divagar sobre todos os programas antigos que ele costumava amar enquanto Sam não responde. Ele se senta e observa Sam respirar, limpa sua mente de pensamentos. Um dia inteiro passa sem qualquer alteração.  
Dean é acostumado com a ação, à dirigir e a caçar e a falar e apenas viver. Sobrevivendo em um mundo pós-apocalíptico zumbi só aumentou seu desejo de se manter em movimento. Esta inação, esta espera pela morte não é o seu estilo. Então, quando ele acorda no segundo dia e Sam ainda está em coma na outra cama, Dean decide que já basta. Ele embala as malas, saqueia o motel, e carrega o carro antes e pesadamente volta para seu quarto de motel. "Sam!" Dean grita enquanto ele chuta o colchão com a bota. "Levante e brilhe!" Seu sorriso é uma milha de largura quando Sam, grogue, mas ainda Sam, ofuscado levanta a cabeça, abre a boca para réplica, e vomita todo o chão.  
Uma semana depois, a ferida da mordida se desvaneceu. Está começando a cicatrizar, e Dean a provocá-lo implacavelmente. "Você sabe, a próxima garota que você pegar vai pensar que você tem alguns fetiches realmente estranhos, Sammy-boy". Sam bufa de raiva, mas não diz nada, porque ambos estão aliviados por Sam ao menos estar por perto para ser provocado. Mais tarde, porém, conforme a noite passa veloz pela estrada, Sam não pode deixar de se perguntar o porquê. Por que o vírus não o afetou?  
Já tem um tempo desde que eles viram qualquer vida animal. Eles desapareceram no início, escondendo-se dos zumbis. Dean diz que eles são safados inteligentes. Sam desejava que eles voltassem... Nenhum deles sequer pensou na possibilidade de disseminação da infecção entre as espécies, até que tropeçar em cima de um Chihuahua zumbificado. Dean pensa que é engraçado até que o resto da matilha vem latindo ao virar a esquina. Sam riu até cair por uma semana com a forma como Dean pulou de susto. Dean resmunga com bom humor, pois é bom ter o seu irmão de volta, embora a mordida tenha acontecido há um tempo e desapareceu deixando uma cicatriz de aparência estranha.  
Dean quer tentar a sua sorte em uma cidade grande - talvez não tão povoada como Chicago, mas algo mais substancial do que o que eles estão assumindo. Ele planeja por semanas antes de falar com Sam, escolhendo um alvo e invadindo uma parada de caminhões para obter um mapa da cidade. Demora alguns dias para conversar na cabeça de Sam, mas eventualmente ele vence e se dirigem a um entreposto de abastecimento do exército que haviam tropeçado em cima alguns anos após o surto. Eles pegam um Hummer e outro caminhão-tanque, estufando o carro com explosivos e poder de fogo extra. Sam se recusa a adicionar um lança-chamas ("Sério, Dean, explodir um tanque só não é o suficiente?"). Mas cede o suficiente para permitir o lançador de granadas. Ele nunca vai admitir, mas Sam também pensa que lançadores de granadas são mesmo demais.  
Eles passam meses planejando outro ataque, argumentando sobre estratégia e táticas. Eles verificam rigorosamente a qualidade dos explosivos e as armas, enchem o tanque até o talo. Sam garimpou até alguns recipientes impermeáveis escondidos num canto da facilidade militar que socaram com dinamite e afundaram no tanque. Os olhos de Dean brilharam como quando ele tinha cinco anos, enquanto ele mesmo pensa sobre a explosão de seu tanque-bomba novo e turbinado irá causar. Eles cobrem o Hummer com malha de metal resistente que poderia até deixar passar balas, mas tinha pontas afiadas e retorcidas de metal para frente e lados. Eles praticaram dirigir o Hummer e o caminhão-tanque em sincronia e praticaram fazer Sam saltar para o telhado e escalar através do novo teto solar. Ele argumentou que era a vez de Dean dirigir o caminhão suicida; Dean insiste que ele é o melhor piloto, para não mencionar que Sam é à prova de mordidas de zumbis. Finalmente, todos os planos estão afinados e a invasão de dois homens está pronta.

Dean pára a Hummer, uma vez que cruzou a linha do estado e escorrega pra o assento de trás. Fumaça ainda está subindo por trás deles, e Dean não ficaria surpreso se Bobby estivesse sentado fora de sua casa olhando para as nuvens de fumaça preta e os amaldiçoando até o inferno. Ele pode praticamente ouvir a voz de Bobby resmungando sobre "idjits e obstinados Winchesters psicóticos". Seu coração ainda está acelerado, e julgando como Sam está agitado, aposta como é que ele não é o único. "Nunca mais". A voz de Sam é tensa com os nervos e adrenalina. Dean apenas suspira em concordância exasperada e despenca para o lado. Sentam-se lá por vinte minutos, até que eles se sentem de volta ao controle e em seguida, Dean começa a funcionar o carro novamente e a dirigir de volta ao Impala. "Você sabe, Sammy", ele diz conforme o sol começa a afundar no horizonte e a estrada se estende à sua frente sob o brilho dos faróis, "que aquilo foi uma boa de uma briga." A risada de Sam é estrangulada e ele desloca-se para dar Dean um olhar direto. "Nunca. Mais." Dean ri e continua dirigindo.  
Quando eles voltaram ao armazém do exército e ao Impala, Sam vai direto ao porta-luvas. Ele encontra os mapas de Dean e sua própria contagem, e os dois homens encostam-se contra o capô do Impala para escrever. Dean marca um grosso X azul (o marcador vermelho esgotou-se há algum tempo), enquanto Sam tenta chegar a uma estimativa plausível da matança antes de desistir e apenas tendo o incidente fora da contagem e rabiscando algo mais para baixo. Dean espia o diário antes de Sam fechá-lo, e ri. _Explodir metade da cidade, atirar no resto. Acho que o lançador de granadas foi um exagero, entretanto. Melhor estimativa de números: uma porrada._


End file.
